The Three
by victoria.griggs.houston
Summary: Lady Magic decided to step in and restore balance to her world. For to long the Light Lord has manipulated things to stay in power. She places all her hopes in her Chosen Three, without them Magic would die. bad dumbles, selective weasley bashing, Dark Harry, Powerful Harry
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first attempt at a Fanfic. So hopefully it's not to bad. Just my take on how Harry Potter could have gone. Alternate Universe. Dumbles, selective weasley bashing. Bad dumbles.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any concepts dreamed up in the mind of J.K Rowlings.

" _ **Talking to animals"**_

" _talking in the mind"_

"Normal talking"

Chapter One: I am Lady Magic

Lady Magic was pissed. Once again her Chosen were being harmed due to the manipulations of the power hungry Light Lord. First he dreams up the false prophecy. Sending the insane Dark Lord after them. When they were only a little over a year old Voldemort found them. After he killed their parents, and turned his wand on them, she had to step in and shield them. Leaving the Dark lord without a body. She felt bad about this, it wasn't his fault he was insane, but her Chosen had to live. After that the Light Lord was free to do as he pleased with no one to challenge him.

He left her precious Chosen on the door step of some muggles house and there was nothing she could do but watch as the years went by and the abuse they were subjected to got worse. It had now escalated from neglect to physical abuse all because their magic had lashed out and broke a vase.

She was disgusted with what she had to watch, but there wasn't much that she could do, she was limited in the actions she could take.

Little Hadrian was curled up in the cupboard holding his cries in while his sisters tried to comfort him. His back had long lashes that were deep enough to have blood flowing down to pool onto the floor. His sisters sat beside him crying while whispering to him trying to offer solace in there presence. Knowing that if left alone the future she envisioned for them and the world would shatter she decided to step in. She would raise them to know the true values of Magic and of themselves.

~Hadrian's P.O.V,~

 _4 years old_

All I could feel was pain. I tried to ignore it as tears ran down my face. Uncle had never hit me before. I wasn't even sure why the vase breaking was so bad, none of us were by it. The moment it had exploded Uncle Vernon's face had went purple. When he asked which one of us did it, he wouldn't except that it wasn't one of us, so I told him it was me to keep my sisters from being punished.

"I didn't mean it Hadrian, I was just so hungry and they said we couldn't eat, it just made me angry" Sylvian was sobbing by the time she was done talking.

"It's okay Syl it's better for me to be punished than you. How do you know you did it anyway?" I whispered through the pain, I couldn't have her blaming herself, and it really was better this way no one was allowed to hut my baby sisters.

"I just felt this force lash out, I don't know what it was or why it happened. I was just angry and then it was exploding." she said. As she was talking there was a warmth spreading across my back and the pain was leaving. It felt as if I was wrapped in a warm embrace.

"It's called magic, and it is capable of amazing things" a new voice that sounded as if the air itself was talking. "All of you are capable of using it, you just have to learn"

The cupboard was silent for several moments before Sylvian the more out spoken of the three of us spoke up "Magic is real? What all can it do? Is it the same for everyone? Are we the only ones?" questions rambled out of her mouth, and probably would have kept coming if Ivory hadn't covered her mouth.

There was a soft, amused laugh before the voice spoke. "Yes sweetheart magic is very real. I am Lady Magic herself and you are my special children. Magic can do anything if you have the will to make it happen. Everybody's magic works differently, and there are many more people with magic. The magical world also known as the Wizarding world is generally kept hidden from non magical people that they call Muggles. Now I have decided to teach you, which I have never done for anyone. When you are 11 in a few years you will go to a school called Hogwarts and there are many things you need to understand before then." When she paused, we all shifted around.

When I sat up I realized that my back was healed making me break out in a delighted smile. Magic sounded wonderful maybe when they were strong enough they could leave this horrible people that call themselves their family. Ivory curled up in my lap with her head laying on my chest, even though we were triplets she was much smaller than me and Sylvian, making us extra protective of her.

"Now when a wizard or witch is born they have a core of magic. There are three different types of core. Light core, neutral or gray core, and dark core. None of them are better or worse than the other, they are equal. They just find it easier to use magic that is alined with there core. Now for twins or triplets the cores are always different. Twin births have a light twin and a dark twin. With triplets the same thing applies except that there is also a gray sibling."

"Can you tell us what cores we have?" Ivory asked looking kind of shy.

"Of course sweetheart, and you don't have to be shy to ask me anything, I am here for you even if you can't see me. Now Ivory your core is light, Sylvian your core is gray, and Hadrian your core is dark. I won't be able to stop things in the physical sense but I can heal you, like I did for your back. What I can do is teach you everything you need. I know you are young so we won't be doing anything to difficult. The first thing I am going to teach you is to access your core to help control your magic."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is my first attempt at a Fanfic. So hopefully it's not to bad. Just my take on how Harry Potter could have gone. Alternate Universe. Dumbles, selective weasley bashing. Bad dumbles.

Thank you to all those who are following this story. If any of you have something you would like to see happen, then let me know. If it fits into the basic plot I have planned or is better than something else that i was going to use than i will add it and give you credit at the beginning of the chapter.

Constructive critisism is always welcomed. You can't get better if you don't see what you are doing wrong.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any concepts dreamed up in the mind of J.K Rowlings.

" _ **Talking to animals"**_

" _talking in the mind"_

"Normal talking"

Chapter Two: The Lords

~Hadrian's P.O.V~

Five years had passed since our first meeting with Lady Magic. In all aspects that matter she was our mother. She comforted us, taught us, and loved us no matter what was going on in our lives. The abuse from our relatives had not stopped, instead it had gotten worse. Luckily I have managed to keep my Uncle away from my sisters, if he had touched one of them in that way, I propably would have killed him no matter how bad it would have affected our plans. The first time was three months ago on our 9th birthday. Needless to say I would have preferred to be ignored like usual. I pushed away the memory of his body pushing into mine, locking them behind the strongest barriers I could erect.

One of the first things Lady Magic had taught us was occlumency, the act of organising and protecting your mind. It made hiding the bad memories easier. It also made learning much faster. Everything learned was remembered after it was sorted properly. We also have gained complete control of our magic, it is nothing for us to use it now, no longer does it lash out randomly. We also found blocks on our magic, we can only assume that they were placed there by Dumbledore seeing as he is the only wizard that had access to us after our parents died. It took us several months to finally break the block on all three of us, and let me tell you trying to adjust to THAT much extra power is hard, we had a few accidents before it was under control again.

Back in our cupboard for the night, I cuddle up with my sisters while waiting for Lady Magic to start the next lesson. We were inseperable no one was able to come between us. Unlike most siblings we never even argued. It might have something to do with the fact that we spent most of our time in each others mind, playing in our mindscapes since we couldn't play any other time. There were no secrets you could keep from people that share that much of you. We were just different facets of the same person, well thats how it seemed sometimes.

" _Mother should be here soon, she said she was going to tell us the history of the Lords of Magic."_ Ivory's voice in my head distracting me from my thoughts. Before I could respond a warmth spread through the small cupboard, signaling the arrival of Lady Magic or mother as we called her most of the time.

"Hello children tonight is going to be a slight history lesson, and since I believe you are old enough I will tell you why I call you my Chosen. I have taught you all I can, when you go to Gringotts and take the inheritence test it will tell you the special branches of magic that you can master. Those you will have to start working with on your own, there is only so much I am allowed to step in. Now onto the story." you could here the love and pride she had in us. She waited while we got situated into a better position.

"Now as I told you many times before every witch or wizard has a core. There are three types of cores; light, grey, and dark. For each type of core there is a witch or wizard that are chosen by me to be Lords, this choice is made before they are even born. A Lord is stronger in magic than any other. In the beginning the Lords and their spouses made up a counsel that made the laws that all magical beings lived by. There came a time however when the muggles started attacking wizards for being different, during this time the Lords kept getting killed before they could come into their power and the Wizarding world began to suffer.

Eventually the three Lords were able to grow up. They became the founders of Hogwarts there was Rowena Ravenclaw the Light Lord, Helga Hufflepuff the Grey Lord, and Salazar Slytherin the Dark Lord. There was also Godric Gryffindor surprisingly he was also a Dark Lord. During their lives the Wizarding world became more stable, there were still deaths but they made the witches and wizards feel safer. They spent there adult lives teaching young witches and wizards how to use magic, until Salazar was killed trying to defend a young wizard. He managed to get his young charge to Hogwarts and then died of his wounds. Once again the Wizarding world started to suffer, no matter how the other founders tried to keep things together.

So the Lords once again became lost, you would here stories of a Dark Lord or Light Lord popping up again every now and then, but they always faded. Until Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald were born. They grew up and became close and my hopes were once again raised and then the unthinkable happened Albus started to go against Gellert, turning people against him and dark magic in general. After Gellert's defeat he continued to lead a war against dark magic.

When the new Dark Lord was born dark magic was illegal and only practiced in secret. As soon as Albus saw him, he knew what he was, but he liked his power to much and didn't want to share it. Eventually Tom Riddle became Lord Voldemort one of the most ruthless dark lords ever seen. In an attempt to stop him Albus leaked a false prophecy setting Voldemort against you three when you were babies. When he came after you I protected you and he lost his body, he will be back however, but he is not the enemy. He was trying to bring equality back to the world of magic but no one would listen to him. Albus has become hungry for power not wanting to share his hold on the Wizarding world."

By the end of her story you could feel the sadness rolling off of her "Magic is dying. I am dying, my strength comes from the power of all magical beings and with the way the dark children are being treated, I am being weakened. When your mother first concieved I decided to step in. I made the three of you were my Lords hoping that by being raised together you would work together and bring balance back to me. There is alot of work to be done and I will not be able to tell you how to do it, but I can promise you that the three of you are My children and I will always be here to listen."

I sat silently for a moment thinking until I felt the presence of my sisters enter my mind. Turning my attention inwards I entered my mindscape. My sisters were already sitting on the blanket that was located in the middle of the field. I looked around, I loved this place not that I had ever seen one in real life but I had a good imagination. We were in a meadow surrounded on all sides by tall trees, there was even a breeze. It was a great defense too the only way to my memories was a specific path that you had to take through the woods. One wrong turn and you ended up back in the meadow or face to face with one of the creatures that lived in the woods. Walking over I sat down on the blanket and Ivory immediately curled up in my lap. It was her favorite place to be, she said I made her feel safe since I kept anything bad from happening to her.

"Well what do you think. Mother said that she wanted us to help restore balance. How do you think we should go about it?" There was no question of us not doing it. We would help mother in anyway that we could.

"We are going to Hogwarts in two years, I think that we should start by making friends. When we feel that we can trust them we start teaching them the correct beliefs of Magic. We are still young, adults are going to look down on us they are not going to take us seriously." Ivory was the first to speak.

Sylvian looked thoughtful "When we get out of Hogwarts we will have people that believe us and follow us."

"What about Voldemort and Dumbledore though" Ivory asked "I know mother loves him, but what are we supposed to do if he tries to attack Hadrian? Thinks to the fake prophecy he thinks you are the one that will be able to kill him."

She does have a point. I'm not really sure what to do about him, I don't want him dead because that would make mother sad. "For now we will leave him alone. Mother said he was just a spirit at the moment so he's not to dangerous right now. If he becomes a problem later than I will try to stay out of his way until we can set up a meeting in a safe place."

"Sounds good brother." their voices blended together bringing a smile to my face.

"Now how about a game of hide and seek." covering my face I start to count "one...two...three..."

Lady Magic watched her children running around in Hadrians mind and felt hope spread in her chest once again. Her children were perfect.


End file.
